Smashers React!
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Read what Smashers react to, whether it's a music video, viral video, etc. My announcement will be Chapter 1. A new episode every 1-3 weeks! Stay tuned to the next episode! *I do not own the Super Smash Brothers series nor the characters. They belong to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.*
1. Smashers React! Announcement

A girl with biracial skin, one brown eye, one icy-blue eye, black curly hair in two ponytails, and looked warrior-ized appeared with a slip of paper.

"Hello everyone!" she said. "Welcome to Smashers React! A fanfic based on the Fine Brothers' React shows! Credits to them for the idea! Here, Smashers will be gathered to watch a music video, viral video, or make them react to anything else, such as popular videogames.

"I will first make them react to a music video, but I don't know what to choose. Maybe you have something in mind! Review to suggest a music video. Also, suggest some Smashers to watch it. There will be a maximum of 6-10. Let's start with 6 for now. Suggest 6 Smashers in your review to watch the music video you have in mind! I will gather them all and make them watch the video!

"That's all I have to say for now. I hope you will like this series! I'll do my very best at it! Misty Rain the Female Warrior, out!" The girl leaves with the slip of paper.

_Sheesh, I said a lot, _she thought.


	2. Episode 1: Smashers React to Anaconda

**Welcome to the first episode of Smashers React! Enjoy!**

***Warning: Since the music video and song are inappropriate, please read with caution.***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smashers React to: Music Videos!<strong>

**This Episode: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj!**

Samus was looking at a laptop that showed a jungle. "Wonder what this is..." she said. Then it showed Nicki Minaj and some back-up dancers. "Oh god, not this again..."

...

Midna, an Assist Trophy, was looking at the same thing. "What's this?" she asked. "An exercising video?"

...

Luigi recognized what it is and groaned. "No! I've seen this!"

...

Pit focused on the screen and suddenly a bouncing butt appear for a second. He shot back. "What the-"

...

Lucina raised a brow. "What is this?!" she exclaimed, looking at the girls stretching, showing their crouches.

...

Snake saw a pineapple on a DJ disc set. "That's random..." he muttered.

...

Samus was face-palming. "Do I have to watch the whole video?!" she asked angrily at the host Misty.

...

Midna saw Nicki bending down and seeing her butt cheeks press together very fast. She looked disgusted. "How can butts move like that?!"

...

Luigi was groaning as Nicki was singing. "She's not even a good singer..." he stated.

...

Pit listened to the lyrics:

_"Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit,"_

"Who's Troy?" he asked. "What does he have to do with this video?"

...

Lucina asked, "Boy toy? What's a boy toy?"

...

Snake saw a metal hand holding a coconut cup. "This woman thinks adding random stuff in her video is a GREAT IDEA!" he said sarcastically.

...

Samus saw 3 Nicki Minajs wearing a dress, then just Nicki herself walking in high high-heels. "How can she walk in those?"

"You wear the height shoes anyway," Misty said.

"But still."

...

Midna saw Nicki's back-up dancers get close to her. "Uh, are they her servants or something?"

...

Luigi saw two bananas on a DJ set. "This is just so horrible..." he said.

...

Pit saw a girl bending, showing her hips. "Oh no...if Lady Palutena knows I'm watching this..."

...

Lucina saw a woman stroking her hip. She was shaking her head. "Gods..." Then she saw Nicki stroke a woman's back. "Godsgodsgods..."

...

Snake listened to the lyrics:

_"I'm high as hell, I only take a half a pill...I'm on some dumb s***."_

"Oh no wonder. She made the song and the video when she was high," he stated.

...

Samus saw a woman twerk, then another woman, then Nicki shook her butt. "For the love of god...why is this popular?!"

...

Midna heard the lyrics:

_"Come through and f*** him in my automobile."_

"What?!" Midna exclaimed. She saw another woman twerk. "Humans..."

...

Luigi saw yet ANOTHER woman twerk. "Stop shaking your butts!" he yelled at the computer screen. "Stop it!"

...

Pit saw a skull with a Dre Beats in its mouth. "Wow, advertising in this...video."

...

Lucina saw Nicki and the other women touch their butt cheeks and bending down. "GOOOOOOOODS!" she yelled.

...

Snake listened to the lyrics:

_"My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun." _Meanwhile, he saw butts everywhere.

"He sounds like that guy who sang, 'I like big butts and I cannot lie'..."

...

Samus saw Nicki resting her head on a woman's butt for a bit. "This woman..." she muttered. Then she saw her in a different outfit, jumped, and did the splits. "Well, okay..."

...

Midna shot back from seeing that. "Huh?!" She then saw Nicki and the other women sitting on chairs, lifting one of their legs up and shaking it back and forth. Then saw a woman doing a handstand and upside-down splits. "Maybe this IS an exercising video...?" she said, unsure. "No, it's still a music video..."

...

Luigi saw the girls lift both legs up, showing their butt cheeks, and spreading them apart from each other. He moaned. "I wanna go home..."

...

Pit was sweating bullets. "Lady Palutena knew..." he whimpered. "No! Please Lady Palutena! This girl is making me watch this!" He pointed at Misty.

"Hey!" she shouted.

...

Lucina face-palmed. "Gods, how long is this...?" she asked.

...

Snake saw the girls off their chairs, twerking. "Why is twerking so popular now..."

...

Samus saw the girl twerking non-stop. "Excuse me, aren't butts used for sitting, not shaking?" she asked the computer screen.

...

Midna saw Nicki dressed in a pink bikini and lifting up tiny weights. She realized something. "I don't think jungles have gyms in them..."

...

Luigi listened to the lyrics:

_"This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles. D*** bigger than a tower, I ain't talkin' about Eifeels."_

Luigi's head fell on the keyboard.

...

Pit heard those lyrics and got disgusted. He saw everyone working out their butts. "Why do these women think that their butts are so important?" he asked.

...

Lucina saw some red liquid get poured into a cup, then saw the girls planking, shaking their butts in progress. "What was this video about?" she asked.

...

Snake saw Nicki pump their tiny weights another way. "How's that going to help you get in shape?"

...

Samus saw a treasure full of wine bottles. "Oh, so everyone got drunk while doing this! Makes sense!" she stated.

...

Midna saw 3 Nicki's in a different dress. "I'm not going to lie, I like her dress she's wearing now," she said.

...

Luigi saw the girl's dancing, then Nicki singing while two girls were twerking near her. "Mama mia..."

...

Pit saw the girls dancing, heard the "f*** him in my automobile part", and saw more girls...TWERKING. "ARGH! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" he shouted, pulling his hair.

...

Lucina saw Nicki wearing pink sweatshorts...with a pink thong. She was bending down, showing her covered butt crack. Lucina grabbed her hair and screamed, "I CANNOT UNSEE THAT!"

...

Snake saw what Lucina saw and said, "Well, she's suffering a wedgie."

...

Samus did a face-keyboard seeing Nicki's covered butt crack. "I can't lose faith in humanity..." she muttered to herself.

...

Midna's eyes widened. "WHAT IS SHE WEARING?!" she exclaimed.

...

Luigi heard the lyrics:

_"Oh my god, look at her butt."_

"No! Don't!" he yelled.

...

Pit saw Nicki rising from her chair, moving her crouch. He was still pulling his hair.

...

Lucina then saw Nicki in her thong sweatpants again, but her butt cheeks were pressing together. "I JUST CANNOT UNSEE THIS GARBAGE!"

...

Snake saw the girls twerking, even Nicki and another woman twerking at each other. Then saw the girls touching her. "How long is this?" he asked. He heard the chorus guy singing. "And he still sounds like that 'big butts' guy."

...

Samus saw twerking, fruits on DJ sets, and the back-up dancer dancing. She face-palmed and sighed.

...

After a series of what's going on, the chorus went on the "My anaconda don't!" Midna saw Nicki stroking her breasts. "Ooooooookay..." Then saw a girl back-flip. And then, she saw Nicki making a woman's butt cheeks bounce. Her jaw dropped. "Are their butts even REAL?!"

...

Luigi made a disgusted sound, seeing what Midna's seeing.

...

Pit rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm. "This is a nightmare...this is a nightmare..." he muttered to himself.

...

Lucina saw Nicki wearing a white wig and black outfit. She had a lot of fruit on the table. "Suddenly, this becomes a cooking show..."

...

Snake saw Nicki shaking some whipped cream, then had an opened up banana, then just her twerking. "Let's add random shit to this video! That will make it awesome!" he said sarcastically again.

...

Samus saw Nicki eating something, then her and the girls putting their crouches up in the air. "This is setting a GREAT example of human society!" she said sarcastically.

...

Midna saw Nicki then pour some whipped cream on her chest. "That's stupid!" she said. "You're making a mess!"

...

Luigi continued to make disgusted sounds while watching Nicki move around in fast motion.

...

Pit saw Nicki crawling to what looked like the famous rapper, Drake. He listened:

_"Yeah, he LOOVE this fat ass!" _Pit looked disgusted.

...

Lucina heard that lyric and her laughing. "Yeah, she's...I don't know. She's not sober."

...

Snake saw a one-second shot of Nicki in a body of water with a one-piece-thong swimsuit, then back to her and Drake(?). "Well, alright then."

...

Samus saw Nicki in a weird-looking swimsuit with straps covering her. She shook her head. She listened:

_"This one is for my...bitches with a fat ass in the f***ing club."_

"I'll admit, my butt is big. But I'm not using it to attract men, no sir-e," she stated.

...

Midna looked puzzled. She saw Nicki put her hands on Drake's shoulders, then swaying a bit. Then she heard:

_"I said, 'Where my fat ass big bitches in the club'?" _

"You don't need to repeat that..." she said.

...

Luigi tried to leave, but Misty stopped him from doing so.

...

Pit shook his head, seeing Nicki twerk at Drake(?). He heard:

_"F*** them skinny bitches!"_

"I think Palutena is going to deal with this woman," he stated.

...

Lucina looked offended. She heard:

_"F*** those skinny b****es in the club!"_

"Damn you too!" she yelled.

...

Snake chuckled. "Wonder how many of our female Smashers would be offended by that lyric..."

...

Samus shook her head as she saw Nicki continuously twerking at Drake(?). She heard:

_"I wanna see all the big fat ass b****es in the mother****ing club!"_

"Not if you're acting like a b**** yourself," she said.

...

Midna kept her puzzled look. She heard:

_"F*** you if you skinny b****es! What?!"_

"This woman is so offensive to skinny girls..."

...

Luigi got mad. "You do not insult skinny girls like that! I mean, Daisy's skinny!" he yelled.

...

Pit saw Nicki bend down and showed her butt at Drake. He heard her make noises. "What are the random noises for?" he asked.

...

Lucina saw Nicki in her strappy swimsuit again. "How can she wear that?!" she asked.

...

Snake heard her say:

_"Yeah! I got a big fat ass! Come on!"_

"Yeah, a big fat FAKE ass," he corrected her.

...

Samus saw Nicki twerking at Drake(?) again and he touched her butt. "Yup. Setting such an EXCELLENT example of our society!"

...

Midna looked disgusted and confused. She saw Drake(?) touch Nicki's butt, but she slapped it off and left. "Uh, excuse me, don't you WANT him to touch your butt?" she asked. "You've been singing about your butt this whole time!"

...

The video ended.

...

Luigi sighed in relief. "Thank GOODNESS that was over!"

...

Pit shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I cannot unsee this..."

...

Lucina looked at Misty. "What in Naga's name was THAT?!"

...

Snake sighed. "Ah, society."

...

Samus face-palmed again. "That video made me want to lose faith in humanity."

...

Midna just had her disgusted and confused face. "Sooooooooooooo, what was that just now?"

**Question Time!**

"So, what did you just watch?" asked Misty.

"A GREAT example of human society," Samus answered sarcastically.

...

"A...music/exercising/...what do humans call it...porn? Video?" answered Midna.

...

Luigi replied, "Something I don't want to watch again."

...

"Something Lady Palutena KNEW I was watching!" answered Pit.

...

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was a music video called, 'Anaconda'," Lucina answered.

...

"'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj," Snake replied.

...

"Let's talk about the song. Do you like it?" asked the host.

Samus glared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

...

"No!" said Midna. "Do HUMANS like this?!"

...

"NO!" shouted Luigi.

...

"No, no, no!" answered Pit. "But it WAS catchy, I'm not going to lie."

...

"Gods no! Who likes this garbage?!" Lucina questioned.

...

"Eh, it's catchy..." Snake said.

...

"Do you know what this song's about?" Misty asked.

"Butts. Just ALL butts," Samus answered.

...

"Butts?" Midna replied.

...

"Girls' behinds," Luigi answered, looking sick.

...

"I'm not going to say it since Lady Palutena will KILL me for it!" Pit said.

...

Lucina sighed. "Big butts..."

...

"It's ALL about girls using their asses for men's pleasure," Snake answered.

...

Misty got out some papers. "I'm going to give you some lyrics for you to read."

"Oh GREAT!" Samus said, "excited" for this.

...

Midna got the papers and read, "This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles...uh...d*** bigger than a tower...I ain't talking about Eiffels... What's a d***?"

"Oh great, look what I've done..." Misty said to herself.

...

Luigi dropped the papers. "I am NOT reading this!"

...

Pit sweated bullets as he said, "Real country...butt...no, I'm not reading that!"

...

Lucina's eyes widened. "Let me play with his rifle? What in...oh gods..."

...

"Now that bang, bang, bang, I let him hit it 'cause he slang cocaine..." Snake trailed off. "She's screwing around with a criminal?"

...

"He toss my salad like his name Romaine?" Samus said, confused by the lyrics. "I thought his name was Michael. Unless she's screwing around with other guys..."

...

"What does THAT mean?!" Midna asked Misty.

...

"This song is so horrible in many ways possible..." Luigi said.

...

"Now, a lot of younger girls listen to this," Misty stated. "And they wish follow her example."

Samus looked disgusted. "The hell?! Seriously?! Why?!"

...

"The rapper, Nicki Minaj, was a female rapper coming out of nowhere. Is it good for her to make a song like this when she has a younger audience?"

"Uh...not if they're kids..." Midna answered.

...

"A girl rapping can be cool to people, but not in this way," Luigi stated.

...

"Yeah, but not to kids..." Pit answered.

...

"Yes, if she just became a famous female 'rapper', but no if she's going to make a song about butts and...all that," Lucina replied.

...

"Not to kids. It'd be horrible if I saw a 10-year-old girl twerk all the time," answered Snake.

...

"Why are female celebrities doing this?" Misty asked.

"Attention maybe?" Samus answered.

...

"I dunno. I'm not human," Midna said.

...

"Maybe for attention?" Luigi replied.

...

"I have no idea," Pit answered.

...

"Making girls have more attention than guys?" Lucina said.

...

"I think it's to make society focus more on women than men," Snake answered.

...

"Now, to the video, there's been some controversy of it being about feminism," Misty informed. "What's your opinion on that?"

Samus raised a brow. "What's so feminist about the video? I mean, she objectified herself."

...

"I think that video made women look like items and not women in general," Midna stated.

...

"I don't think the video is empowering feminism in the slightest..." Luigi said.

...

"Lady Palutena is slightly a feminist and she didn't like this video," Pit said. "She saw this video before me, that's what she told me."

...

"I have to disagree with that because...they show too much skin and I don't think feminists like that..." Lucina stated.

...

"Part of the SONG was, but she took that away," Snake stated. "The video, nope."

...

"There's a term called 'Rape culture' where it describes our society objectifying women. Would you think that us being surrounded by objectified women could lead to mistreatment of women?"

"Yes," Samus replied. "I've seen fanarts of me that showed my boobs and butt all the time and men are like, 'Yeah, I'd tap that!'" She sighed. "I'm a human being as well, MEN!"

...

"Like I said, I'm not human. But if my race started to form that culture, then yeah, it would," Midna said.

...

"I think it would," Luigi said. "Like, if other guys see Princess Peach in a skimpy bikini, most men would think she's like a doll. Like Bowser, for example."

...

"Yes," Pit answered. "I don't see any woman like some object or something."

...

"Yes, it would," answered Lucina. "When men see a woman half-naked, they THINK they're entitled to that body and they can use it for their entertainment."

...

"Yeah, just because see a woman shake her ass doesn't mean you can go make another girl shake her ass for you," Snake said.

...

"So back to the video, what did you think of it?" Misty asked.

"It was stupid and over-sexualized," Samus said.

...

Midna chuckled a bit. "Now we're back to the subject." She answered, "It was disturbing to me. Also kind of random too."

...

Luigi groaned. "You KNOW how I feel when I watched it!"

...

"I didn't like it..." Pit answered. "AT ALL!"

...

"It was ridiculous," Lucina stated. "Utterly ridiculous."

...

"Random and too sexy," Snake said. "Random and too sexy videos don't float my boat."

...

"Now, the song was supposed be funny and the video was supposed to be fun. What do you think of that?" Misty questioned.

"When I first heard it, I was like, 'What the hell?', then I saw the video, then I was like, 'WTF?'"

...

"Well, if Link sang it..." Midna said with a grin on her face. Misty laughed.

...

"I guess it's reasonable that the song's supposed to be funny, since I thought it was a joke from the start anyway," Luigi stated.

...

"I don't think it's fun to shake your butt a lot in a music video..." Pit said.

...

"I agree with the song being funny, since it's a joke, but the video 'fun?'" Lucina replied.

...

"Yeah, I laughed when I heard it for the first time," Snake said.

...

"To wrap this all up, what do you think? Should this be appropriate for Nicki Minaj to make?"

"Since it's Nicki, why not?" Samus answered. "I don't like her music, but she IS being her."

...

"No..." Midna said.

...

"NO!" Luigi answered.

...

"Uh, no," Pit said.

...

"Well, I've heard about Nicki a lot when I was in the Smash Mansion, so I don't think it would be right to tell her NOT to make music like that."

...

"Yeah, she's BEEN that way since 2010," Snake answered. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p><strong>And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is the first episode of Smasher's React! If you're liking this series, follow and favorite! In the next episode, I will show some Smashers a viral video! Even though I had some for suggesting a music video, I want to see what YOU want the Smashers to react to! Suggest the Smashers to watch them! See ya in the next episode!<strong>

***So, what do you think? Are some of the Smashers OOC or are they okay? I haven't played Twilight Princess in a long time, so I don't know if I made Midna OOC or not. And I know she's an Assist Trophy, but Assist Trophies can be suggested too. I forgot to tell you that. Also, sorry for the late update. I just can't stand Anaconda... Next week, there'll be an update! Hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter!***


	3. Smashers React to Luigi's Death Stare

**Here's the second episode of this series! Enjoy!**

***ikikurface, I have seen Boku no Pico and promised myself NOT to see it again. EVER! EV-ER! But thanks for the suggestions anyways. :)***

***I'm so surprised no one suggested Sherk is Love, Shrek is Life. I'm REALLY, REALLY surprised. O-O***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smashers React to: Viral Videos!<strong>

**This Episode: Luigi's Death Stare!**

Rosalina and Luma was seeing Waluigi driving. "Oh, the eighth Mario Kart tournament," Rosalina noted. There was some music in the background though. "What's with the mu-" Then Waluigi got hit by a green shell.

...

Male!Robin and Fem!Robin saw the hit in slow motion. Then they saw Luigi drive by, looking mad. "What's Luigi mad for?" they both asked.

...

Luigi, HIMSELF, was frozen solid when the video came up on the screen. "Oh..." he managed to mutter.

...

Link saw Luigi giving Luigi an uncomfortable look. "Uh..." he said. "What's Luigi giving that look for?"

...

Fox McCloud saw the look Luigi's giving to Waluigi too. "Man, Luigi can make a COLD stare."

...

Princess Peach said, "Ooooh. Luigi's stare." She saw the green-claded man look away and continue driving. "My, I remember when I first saw that look..."

...

Rosalina and Luma then saw Mario holding a Bomb-Omb, but Luigi crashed into him, making the bomb explode on Mario. "Luigi in this tournament...I don't know what to say," she stated. The Luma said in its language, "*translation* He's mean?"

...

The two Robins' jaws dropped as they saw him do that AND give that cold stare at him. "I've never seen Luigi so merciless..." stated Male!Robin.

"You got that right," added Fem!Robin.

...

Luigi was still frozen solid. "I..." he said. "I..."

"You...?" Misty questioned.

...

Link saw a red shell going to Baby Luigi and hitting him. "Hyrulian gods..." Link exclaimed. Luigi appeared, only to crash the poor baby's kart and gave him the stare again. "Is Luigi REALLY this merciless?!"

...

Fox saw what happened. "Dang...even picking on the kids."

...

Peach saw what happened. "Luigi!" she yelled. "That was mean! He's your baby-self for Pete's sake!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Luigi grabbing a red shell and throwing it at a kart racer, who appeared to be Mario. The camera zoomed in to see Luigi giving him a death stare once again. Rosalina shrugged. "What WAS with Luigi in that tournament?" she asked.

"He's mean," the Luma said.

...

Male!Robin began to laugh a little. Fem!Robin noticed. "What are you laughing for?" she asked him.

"Luigi's just being badass," he answered with a chuckle.

...

Luigi saw Daisy and him racing near each other. Then, Luigi knocked her off the track and gave her his death stare. He face-palmed. "Mama mia...why me?"

...

Link cocked an eyebrow. "He's pretty desperate to win, I take?" he questioned, unsure of what he's seeing Luigi as.

...

Fox saw Luigi AGAIN throwing a red shell at Rosalina. It hit her as he was driving by her, giving her his death stare AGAIN. He chuckled a little. "Even Rosalina?!" he questioned in shock.

...

Peach sighed. "Oh Luigi..."

...

Rosalina's eyes widened. "I remember that! I remember that!" She was pointing at the screen as Luigi did his death stare again.

...

"Even Rosalina?!" exclaimed Fem!Robin.

Male!Robin just shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Ah Luigi..." As they saw Luigi smile as he was going off the ramp, still having his look, Male!Robin burst into laughter. "It's like he WANTED to do it!"

Fem!Robin punched his shoulder. "How do you find this funny?!"

...

Luigi saw Daisy on the screen throw a red shell at him. It hit him. Daisy hit a spiky thing, making her slow down. Meanwhile, Luigi gave her the stare. He stuttered, "I-I knew she was just playing around with me! I swear!"

...

Link saw what happened. "Uh...payback, maybe?"

...

Fox saw a red shell going to Mario and hitting him. "Always Mario," he stated.

...

Peach saw Luigi crash into him, making him go off-course. He, OF COURSE, gave him that stare. "This is a competitive tournament, but Luigi took it too far!" she stated.

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Luigi do a successful 360 spin after crashing into Mario and went back to driving. Then Mario appeared again. "Aren't Mario and Luigi good brothers?" she asked.

"*translation* Like I said, Miss Rosalina, he's a meanie!" the Luma stated.

...

Fem!Robin saw Mario again. "What's up with him and Mario?" Luigi and Mario were driving side by side. They both looked at each other.

Male!Robin tried in a Mario voice, "Want a staring-a contest?" Fem!Robin giggled, then stopped and punched him at the shoulder again.

...

Luigi saw Mario suddenly went off track. Luigi went back on driving. "I felt sorry for him! Honest!" he said.

"Sure you were..." Misty said in a barely audible tone.

...

Link saw Mario and Luigi again and Luigi threw something that made him go off-course. He stared at Luigi as Luigi death-stared at him back. "He's cruel to his older brother, Hyrulian gods."

...

Fox laughed. "Maybe he's mad at his brother for getting all the attention!"

...

Peach saw Luigi crash into Daisy's kart and gave her the death stare ONCE AGAIN. "Luigi! You have enough attention, okay?!" she shouted. She sighed. "I wish I told him that..."

...

Rosalina sighed. "I seriously don't know what was up with him in this tournament."

...

Male!Robin asked Misty, "How long is this?" Fem!Robin was asking the same question.

...

Luigi asked Misty, "Can I go-"

"No," she answered.

...

Link saw a green shell appear and hit Baby Mario. He then crashed into him, giving him the death stare in progress. "Even Zant's face can't beat Luigi's cold stare," he stated.

...

Fox said, "Hope he doesn't give this look to us while we're fighting him..."

...

The video ended.

...

"Well, that brought back memories of the tournament," Peach said. "Bad memories..."

...

The Luma stated, "*translation* Man, Luigi was such a meanie in the tournament!". She said, "Yeah, he was..."

...

Male!Robin asked himself, "Why do I find that funny?"

Fem!Roin hit his arm. "I'm asking YOU the same question!"

...

Luigi was speechless, only saying, "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh c'mon Luigi," said Misty. "You know that was you."

"N-no it wasn't!" he lied. "That was...an actor!"

The warrior host rolled her eyes. "SURE that was..."

...

"Wow, I've never seen Luigi like that before..." Link said.

...

Fox asked, "Do you know if Luigi's going to give that look to us?"

**Question Time!**

"So, how was the video?" Misty asked.

"Brought back memories, I'm not going to lie," Rosalina answered.

...

"Was that REALLY Luigi?" Fem!Robin asked. Misty nodded.

"We've NEVER seen him like that..." added Male!Robin.

...

Luigi sighed. "I was...taking the competition to a new level..." he stated.

"Oh really?" she questioned.

...

"I've never seen a merciless Luigi in my life..." Link said.

...

"I need to know that song in the background," Fox asked.

"Ridin' Dirty."

Fox gave a thumbs-up. "Got it."

...

"That background music did describe Luigi in the tournament well," Peach stated. "He's riding dirty, which means he's riding meanly, right?"

...

"Why would Luigi give such a stare to everyone?" asked Misty.

Rosalina shrugged. "Beats me."

...

"Maybe he's desperate to win?" Fem!Robin predicted.

"Attention?" Male!Robin also predicted.

...

"So, you said you're being competitive on a new level. Is that right, Luigi?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes. We give each other dirty looks all the time, so I thought I wanted to raise it to a new level."

"For what exactly?"

Luigi shrugged. "Just raising the competition."

"And knocking people off-course to raise the competition too?"

"Yes. But that and the stare was a stupid idea..."

...

"Maybe he's taking the racing too seriously?" Link predicted.

...

"Maybe to show that he can be better than his brother," Fox replied.

...

"Luigi never told us why," Peach said. "Maybe I'll go ask him."

...

"So, Luigi was brought here to react to his own actions..." Misty stated.

Rosalina's jaw dropped. "What?! Really?!" She crossed her arms. "Did he tell you why he was doing this?"

...

"He said that he gave a cold stare to everyone and knocking them off-course to raise the competition. What do you think about that?" asked Misty.

Male and Fem!Robin began thinking. "That could work..." Fem!Robin stated.

"But I-we don't know if the racers took his actions seriously..." Male!Robin added.

...

"Really?" asked Link. "I guess that's two ways to raise competition."

...

"What?" said Fox. "That's the reason? Well, can't blame him."

...

Peach cocked an eyebrow. "Really?! I mean, he DID raise the competition for the racing tournament a little..."

...

"Raise competition?" Rosalina questioned. "Well, I guess I won't blame him for his actions." She petted the Luma.

...

"How will you think your fellow racers would react if they knew why you gave them the stare and knocking them off-course?" Misty asked Luigi.

"Some of them won't forgive me, especially Mario..." Luigi replied.

...

"This became popular all over the internet in just several days. Just a guess, what do you think the videos are called?" asked Misty.

"Um..." Rosalina was thinking. "Luigi's Competitive Actions?"

...

"Luigi's Death Stare?" Male!Robin guessed.

"Merciless Luigi?" Fem!Robin also guessed.

...

"What do you think the videos I showed you are called?"

"Luigi's Death Stare," Luigi replied.

...

"Luigi's..." Link paused. He shrugged. "Stares?"

...

"Luigi's Death Stares?" Fox guessed.

...

"Luigi's Mean Stares?" Peach guessed.

...

"The videos are called 'Luigi's Death Stare'," Misty said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," said Rosalina. "He looks about ready to murder someone."

...

"I knew it!" Male!Robin said.

"Yeah, that looked like a death stare," Fem!Robin agreed.

...

"I saw my videos, BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE VIRAL?!" asked Luigi, groaning.

"Welcome to the Internet, Luigi," Misty replied.

...

"Death stare? Makes sense," Link said. "Even Ganondorf can't beat that."

...

"'Death Stare' makes a LOT of sense," Fox stated.

...

"Death stare? I guess I have to agree with the title," Peach said.

...

"I'm just going to show you a GIF, or a Generated Image File, to show you that this isn't spreading through the internet by videos," Misty explained.

Rosalina nodded. "Okay." The Luma floated up in the air. The two saw Link from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword falling down. "Okay, there's Link-" Suddenly, they saw someone else falling and it happened to be Luigi with his head on another person's body, carrying a blue shell with wings. "Oh no-" They then saw Link look up, had a shocked face, and Luigi blew him up with the shell. Rosalina and Luma started giggling. "Poor Link," Rosalina said.

...

Both Robins were laughing as they saw the GIF again. "Poor Link..." they both said in union.

...

Luigi laughed for a bit. "I'm going to admit, this IS pretty funny," he admitted.

...

Link just sat there, dumbfounded as he saw the GIF go over again and again. "I...why?" he asked. "WHY?!"

"The Internet, that's why," Misty answered.

...

Fox was laughing, as expected. "Imagine if that REALLY happened to him!" he said.

"Man, that would be hilarious..." Misty agreed, giggling a little himself.

...

Peach giggled. "I actually wanted that shell to be an item for the tournament," she said.

...

"Before you saw this, what have you thought about Luigi?" Misty asked.

"A bit cowardly, but kind," Rosalina answered.

...

"He's a scaredy-cat, but he's a nice guy," Male!Robin answered.

"Yeah, he means well," Fem!Robin added.

...

"He's nice, like his brother is," Link replied.

...

"Nice guy," Fox answered. "But a bit of a coward too."

...

"I think he's about as nice as Mario," Peach answered as she sighed dreamily. "Mario..."

...

"All these videos have been uploaded and had millions of views. Why would people find this enjoying?" asked the warrior host.

"Because I'm sure no one has seen Luigi like that before," Rosalina answered.

"*translation* You got that right, Miss Rosalina," the Luma said.

...

"Because...that FACE," Fem!Robin said. "That FACE."

"Definitely that face he's giving," Male!Robin added.

...

"I never look so mean before, so people just watch it and see if that's really me?" Luigi guessed.

...

"His death stare," Link answered. "Just his cold, merciless-looking death stare."

...

"His death stare, DUH," Fox replied.

...

"Maybe for his death look he gave to everyone?" Peach guessed. "Luigi is a nice man and it's rare for him to see that look."

...

"Now, since you've seen this, would you want Luigi to give his death stare during the fights?" asked Misty.

Rosalina cocked an eyebrow. "How about no?" she answered.

...

"No thanks..." Fem!Robin answered.

"Actually, yes," Male!Robin replied.

Fem!Robin looked at him in shock. "Why?!"

"So maybe our big tournament may have some attention?"

...

"Will you give the Smashers your death stare?" Misty asked Luigi.

Luigi shook his head. "No! There's already enough competition in the 4th Smash tournament, okay?!"

...

"No..." Link answered. "No way is he giving us that stare of his..."

...

"Actually, yes, I would love to see him give his stare to any smasher," Fox answered, trying not to laugh.

...

"No! The other Smashers, besides the Smashers that were in the kart tournament, wouldn't want to see his look," Peach replied. "Some might be a little petrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the link to the GIF I showed the Smashers (this goes to KnowYourMeme): <strong> photos/819861-luigis-death-stare****

**That was the second episode of Smasher's React! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, I'm going to make them play a video game. Five Nights at Freddy's was the most suggested though, but still suggest a video game that Smashers could play! I'll see you in the next episode! ;D**


	4. Episode 3: Smashers React to FNaF

**Here's the third episode you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

***ihateyaoi604, I always welcome constructive criticism, so let me answer your reviews. I am so sorry for making Pit sorta act like an adult. I'll change his reactions to Anaconda when I have the chance. I completely forgot he can't read. Whoops. **sweat-drops** Although...some people don't mind it. At all. Hmm... As for your character suggestions, thanks, but I'll kinda pass on some of them. But thanks for the suggestions anyways. :) Thanks for your reviews.***

***I do not know ANYTHING about Shulk, so he might be OOC here, so yeah...I'll edit this later when I got a comment about how he's acting here.***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smashers React to: Video Games!<strong>

**This Episode: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

Shulk saw a computer screen that had a bear in a black background. It also had slits of TV fuzz. He read, "Five Nights at Freddy's?"

...

Lucina slowly moved away from the computer. "I don't like the looks of this..."

...

Mega Man saw the bear "glitch" on the screen. "Wait, what was that?" he asked.

...

Dark Pit smirked. "Well, this looks interesting..."

...

Sonic said, "Pssh. I can probably do this...can I?"

...

Meta Knight seemed to shrug at the screen and said, "Let's begin." He moved the clicker to "New Game" and pressed it.

*Everyone else did the same thing.*

...

Shulk put on some headphones and saw a newspaper article on the screen. He read, "Help wanted. Freddy...Fazbear's (?)...Pizza. That's a unique last name for a creature."

...

Lucina also put on some headphones and read, "Pizzeria looking for security guard to..." She leaned closer to the screen. "Work the nightshift?"

...

Mega Man understood what it said. "So, I got a job at a pizzeria to work the night. I will monitor cameras and ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters to earn $120 a week."

...

Dark Pit still smirked. "I got this," he bragged.

...

"I hope this isn't hard," Sonic said.

_Oh Sonic... _Misty thought.

...

Meta Knight saw the bear. "Is that real?" he asked.

"No. It's a robot," Misty answered.

Meta Knight nodded. "Alright then."

...

Shulk looked at a black screen that said, "12:00 A.M. 1st Night." "I don't like the looks of this..." he stated.

...

Lucina took a deep breath and said, "I can do this..."

...

Mega Man saw a room with a computer, a fan, and several things on the wall with animals on them. He looked around. "I just sit here in this room?" he said.

...

Dark Pit smiled. "I like the creepy atmosphere." He looked around. "Is this a kid's place or something?"

...

Sonic heard a phone ringing. He shot back a bit. "Why did that scare me?"

...

Meta Knight reached to the phone and clicked on it, but nothing happened. "Why can't I pick it up?" he asked. "It's ringing."

...

Shulk waited for the phone to drop silent. The phone picked up and said, _"Hello? HELLLOO?"_

"Uh, hi?" he replied.

...

Lucina listened to what the man said while looking around the room:

_"Uh, I went to record a message for you to get you settled down on your first night."_

"Oh, okay," she said. "He going to help me out. Yay..."

...

Mega Man listened to the phone man's voice mail, but then he saw things flicker for half a second on the screen: An animatronic bear with human eyes, a purple bunny with white pupils and black scleras, and a message that said, "It's me." "Is this full of glitches?" he asked.

...

Dark Pit clicked on a small bar at the bottom and saw a camera come up. "Oh, alright," he said as he saw the animatronics on the screen: A purple bunny, a yellow bird, and a brown bear with a black top hat. He heard:

_"The animatronics here, DO get a bit quirky at night."_

"Oh, so I'm supposed to kill them or something?" he asked.

...

Sonic looked at the camera to see the animatronics. "Well, I guess those are the things I'm supposed to take care of," he said.

...

Meta Knight looked at the cameras and listened:

_"So just be aware, the animatronics tend to wander a bit."_

"Wait, the robots are alive?" he said.

...

Shulk shook his head. "Like I said, I do not like the looks of this." He listened:

_"They used to roam during the day, but there was the Bite of '87."_

"Bite of '87?" Shulk said.

_"Yeah...it's amazing how a human can live without the frontal lobe."_

Shulk's eyes widened. "What?!" He listened again:

_"When they see you after hours, they won't recognize you as a person."_

"They won't?" he asked. He then saw a vision that told him everything. "Oh..."

...

Lucina's eyes widened when he said those things. "What?!" She listened:

_"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Endoskeleton?" she questioned. "Like, they'll recognize us as a crab or-no, he said metal..."

...

Mega Man said, "Well, I am a robot, so I think I'm safe."

"You're playing as a human in the game though," Misty said.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

...

Dark Pit listened:

_"They'll probably, uh, forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"They're going to stuff me into a robot?" he said. "That's actually kind of cool."

...

Sonic did not like the sound of that. Who would want to be stuffed into a robot?! That's brutal! He hope he can survive.

...

Meta Knight listened in some more:

_"Remember to close the doors when absolutely necessary. That will conserve power."_

...

The voice mail ended. Shulk said, "Well, at least he gave some good advice." He looked at the camera and saw that the bunny was gone. "Oh shoot! Where is that bunny?!" He hurriedly looked at the cameras and saw the bunny at the Dining Area. "Okay, he's there..."

...

Lucina was also missing the bunny too and found him in the Backstage. "Ugh...I don't like that these THINGS are alive and moving..."

...

Mega Man checked the lights on both sides and looked at the cameras again. The bunny was missing, however, he found him...at the west hallway corner. "Oh, he's near me..." he muttered. "Maybe I'll need to close the door." And so, he closed it and went on.

...

Dark Pit decided to check the backstage, where the bunny was at, and saw the bunny look at the screen with white pupils and black scleras. He leaned back from the screen. "He's looking at me in a stalk-ish way..." he stated.

...

Sonic checked his percentage. 46%. "Aw, crud..." he muttered as he turned on the lights from the left side. It showed the bunny. Sonic almost fell from his chair. "AW CRAP NO!" He closed the door and sighed. "Jeez, this game..."

...

Meta Knight checked the time for him. It was 3 A.M. for him. He checked the Pirate's Cove and saw a fox peeping out. "Another one, hmm?" He checked the West Hall and saw a figure there. "I should be more careful now, they're coming for me..."

...

Shulk saw a vision of the bunny appearing at his door. Just to be safe, he closed the left door. "That should take care of that sucker," he said. He was at 38% and the time was 4 A.M. "Crap...come on, I gotta survive..."

...

Lucina was at 5 A.M., but she was at 3% power. "Oh no...please..." She clicked on the left lights and saw the bunny there. She shot back, letting out a little yelp. She pressed the door button, but it wasn't working. "What?! No! NO!" She looked around. "Godsgodsgodsgods..." She kept looking around and around until the power went out. "Gods..." she squeaked. At the left door, the bear's face was glowing and a song was playing. "No! I'm going to die! Gods!" She sighed. "At least the song is peaceful..." She was humming the tone of the song, then everything went pitch black. "No...no..." Suddenly, a bell sound rang and she saw the 5 A.M. turn to 6 A.M. Her jaw dropped. She smiled and cheered, "YES! THANK NAGA! YES!"

...

Mega Man was at 5 A.M. and looked around for a bit before he got to the camera. When he got it down, the purple bunny appeared and screamed, making him shoot back a little. The screen turned into television fuzz. "Am I dead?" he asked, sighing. "I could've checked the doors." He looked at the "Game Over" screen. It showed a Freddy Fazbear costume with real eyes popping out of it. He nodded. "I'm dead. I feel stupid for not checking the doors. I thought that bunny wasn't going to move from that corner."

_Mega Man: 5 A.M.-First Night_

...

Dark Pit was at 4 A.M., but had 2% power. He swore under his breath and opened the door where the bunny was at and checked to see that it wasn't there. "Stupid bunny!" he yelled. "He wasted all my power!" The room got dark then. Dark Pit face-palmed. He heard footsteps, then a song. He turned and saw a glowing face in the darkness. "Stop stalking me, honestly..." The screen went all black. "So now wha-" The dark angel got cut off from the bunny appearing and the screen turning into television fuzz. He shot back a little. "Good god!" he exclaimed. He saw the "Game Over screen". "I screwed up thanks to that stupid bunny! Screw you bunny!"

_Dark Pit: 4 A.M.-First Night_

...

Sonic had closed the left door due to the bunny being there. Assuming he left, he opened it. He checked the stage and saw that the bird wasn't there. "Aw crap..." he muttered as he checked the Dining Area and saw her standing there with her mouth opened. "Uh, I'm sure there's no food on those tables..." He looked at her bib, which read, "Let's Eat!" As he got the camera away, the purple bunny appeared and screamed really loud. Sonic jump-scared so hard, he screamed and fell out of his chair. The screen became TV fuzz. He was panting and shivering.

"Uh, Sonic? Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I-I'm fine!" he lied.

_Sonic the Hedgehog: 5 A.M-First Night_

...

Meta Knight saw the bird at the hallway. She's near him. He checked the bunny. He's near him too. As he got the camera out, he saw that the time went from 5 A.M. to 6 A.M. and a bell was ringing. "That's good. I conserved power. Am I done?" he asked.

...

Shulk was at 5 A.M. and was running thinly low on power. "Come on...come on..." he said as he checked the lights and the cameras. He saw that the bird was coming to him. "No, you're not-" He got cut off from the time going from 5 to 6 and the bell ringing. "Wait, I made it?" He smiled. "Yes!" Suddenly, there was a screen that said, "12:00 A.M. 2nd Night". "There's more?! Well, it did say 'Five Nights'."

...

Lucina groaned. "Nooooooo..." She was in the room again. "Okay. Just survive. Conserve power."

...

Meta Knight heard the phone ringing. He waited until the voice mail came up.

_"Hello? Well, if you heard this, you made it to Day 2! Uh, congrats!"_

"Thank you," he said as he checked the camera to the stage. An animatronic wasn't there again. "Well, that was quick."

...

Shulk heard the phone guy said that the animatronics become more active as the week progresses. "Oh GREAT," he said. "Just great..."

...

Lucina gulped when she heard that they will become more active. She looked at a camera and saw that both the bunny and the bird are gone. "Oh gods no..." She checked the backstage. The bunny was there. She checked the Dining Area. The bird was there. "Good. You two just stay there..."

...

Meta Knight listened:

_"Uh, interestly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage so often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark." _

"Another reason why I should always conserve power," he stated.

...

Shulk sighed in relief. "At least." He checked the cameras and saw that the bunny and the bird were gone. "This is just perfect..." He saw that they were close to him. "Already?! They're close to me already?!"

...

Lucina was taking deep breathes. "Stay calm...stay calm..." The voice mail ended. Since the guy told her about an animatronic in the Pirate's Cove, she checked there and saw an eye peeking out. She backed up a little. "I'm checking on you, mister."

...

Meta Knight was looking for the bird, since the bunny decided to stay at the Backstage. He got the camera away and checked the lights. No one on the left. When he checked the right though, he saw the bird there. He closed the door. "I wonder how that came here so quickly..." he said.

...

Shulk had a vision of the fox from Pirate's Cove running to his office. He closed the left door, just to be safe. He checked the hallways and saw the fox running. "Whew. That was close." He checked his power. 44%. It was 3 A.M. "I think I'm going to survive this night too," he stated.

...

Lucina checked the left door. She saw the bunny. She shot back a little and closed the door. She checked the right door and saw the bird there too. She gasped and closed that door. She looked at her power. 32%. It was 4 A.M. "Ugh, I can't conserve power like this if those two are in the way..."

...

Meta Knight checked the hallways and saw a pirate fox running through there. He felt a little panicked and closed the right door, which was the wrong door. The fox came inside the office and screamed. Meta Knight shot back a little. The screen turned into TV fuzz. "Man, he is swift..." he said. He saw the "Game Over" screen. "I also closed the wrong door..." He face-palmed.

_Meta Knight: 3 A.M.-Second Night_

...

Shulk had a vision that the bear might move off of the stage. He checked the stage and sighed in relief as he was still there. However, he was staring creepily at the camera, which made Shulk feel like it's weird. As he got off the camera, he had another vision that the bird might come and attack him. He checked the hallways and saw that she wasn't there. That's weird. Normally, his visions are always right. However, he checked the lights again and saw her. He closed the door immediately. So his vision was right.

...

Lucina was checking if the animatronics are still near her. The bunny wasn't there anymore, so she opened the left door. The bird was still there. She checked her cameras and saw a Freddy poster with Freddy ripping his head off. She looked disgusted. "What in the gods' names..." She got the camera away and opened the right door. However, it only took her another look at the cameras to realize her mistake. She quickly got the camera out of her sight and saw that the bird didn't attack her. She closed the right door again and saw the camera to a hallway where the fox was running. "Oh gods." As she was going to close the door, the fox came in and screamed. She screamed, took off the headphones, looked away from the screen, put her hand over her heart, and panted. The screen turned into TV fuzz.

"Oh Naga help me..." she muttered, still terrified from seeing that.

_Whoa... _Misty thought. _Didn't know Foxy scared Lucy well._

_Lucina: 3 A.M.-Second Night_

...

Shulk had made it to Night 3. He told himself that he can do this. He heard the phone guy's message and had a series of opening and closing doors when the animatronics are around. "Just do the same strategy over and over and I'll be fine..." he said to himself. Suddenly, when he checked the cameras, Freddy wasn't on stage. "Oh no, where-" He suddenly heard a low laugh when he got the camera away. "That doesn't sound like a promising laugh..."

...

Shulk was at 3 A.M. However, his power was running low. "No...no, I had this. I had this!" He checked the cameras and saw Freddy staring at a camera at a different place with those creepy white and black eyes. "I can't let him get me!" He closed the door and checked the cameras again. Foxy was running again, so he closed the other door. However, Freddy appeared and screamed. Shulk jumped back and remove the headphones. The screen turned into TV fuzz. "Oh man...that was...I saw it coming but..." He saw the "Game Over" screen. "Well, that does look brutal. The eyes are popping out...which is pretty disgusting...wait, how did he get through the door?"

_Shulk: 3 A.M.-Third Night_

**Question Time!**

"So, what did you just play?" Misty asked.

"Uh...something called Five Nights at Freddy's?" Shulk answered.

...

"Something horrifying..." Lucina muttered, shaking.

...

"A videogame called Five Nights at Freddy's," Mega Man answered. "Right?"

...

"Five Night's at Freddy's?" Dark Pit said.

...

"Five Nights at Freddy's," Sonic answered.

...

"Something that requires tatics," Meta Knight said. "So that the enemy won't attack you."

...

"This game was released this August and got immensely popular. Why do you think that is?" Misty asked.

"Maybe because it has live robot-animal creatures in it?" Shulk guessed.

...

"It looks terrifying?" Lucina answered.

...

"I guess it's because no one saw killer animatronics in their lives," Mega Man guessed.

...

"Because it looks awesome and scary that everyone should play it," Dark Pit said.

...

"I have no clue," Sonic said.

...

"I have no idea," Meta Knight answered.

...

"Let me show you the animatronics," Misty said.

Shulk looked at the screen. "Okay." A picture of the bunny appeared.

"This is the bunny named Bonnie," Misty informed.

Shulk looked puzzled. "Wait, isn't Bonnie a girl's name?"

...

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Lucina asked. "Either way, he or she looks creepy..."

...

"Bonnie...so that's a girl?" Mega Man asked.

...

"Bonnie? Sounds close to 'Bunny'," Dark Pit noted. "Stupid bunny..."

...

"Screw you BONNIE!" Sonic yelled. "You scared the living SOUL out of me!"

...

"Bonnie is a girl, right?" Meta Knight asked.

...

"There has been lots of arguments of Bonnie's gender. Based on your opinion, do you think Bonnie is a boy or a girl?"

"I think that's a guy," Shulk replied. "He's wearing a bowtie."

...

"Does it matter?" Lucina said. "I mean, that's a robot and robots don't really have gender."

...

"Based on my observations, I think that Bonnie is a male," Mega Man answered.

...

"I don't know, a girl?" Dark Pit guessed. "I mean, her name IS Bonnie and it's a girl's name."

...

"Uh...a guy?" Sonic guessed. "He's wearing a bowtie and had a masculine feel to him."

...

"A man," Meta Knight said. "I am going to assume it's a man."

...

"There was a post by the creator of the game, Scott Cawthon, confirming that Bonnie is a male," Misty said.

"So I was right," Shulk said.

...

"Does the gender REALLY count?" Lucina asked. "They're robots."

...

"I'm not surprised," Mega Man said. "I knew it, anyway."

...

"But...the name Bonnie is a girl's name," Dark Pit said. "Why can't the guy name him 'Bob' or something?"

...

"I kind of knew it anyway," Sonic said.

...

"I was right then," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of the bird appeared. "And this is Chica," Misty said.

"I suppose that's a girl," Shulk said.

...

"Wait...I noticed that she doesn't have any teeth at the front..." Lucina noted. "Is there a reason for that?"

...

"Let's Eat? I'm sure an animatronic like her doesn't eat REAL food," Mega Man said.

...

"Does she eat humans?" Dark Pit asked, smiling.

...

"She kind of creeps me out a little," Sonic stated.

...

"Just seeing her bib makes me think that she's a carnivore," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of the fox showed on the screen. "This is Foxy," the host said.

"He looks pretty torn-up though..." Shulk stated.

...

"Foxy? That sounds like a girlish name," Lucina said. She was shaking. "But he still scares me..."

...

"He looks like he's falling apart," Mega Man said. "At least, his skin is."

...

"Look at him. He's adorable," Dark Pit sarcastically said. "The perfect murderer."

...

"I like the fact that he's a pirate, but he still murders people," Sonic said. "Like a pirate..."

...

"He is a swift one," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of Freddy Fazbear appeared. "And who can forget the big, lovable Freddy Fazbear himself?" Misty said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lovable?!" Shulk interjected. "You must be joking."

...

"I dislike him the most, next to Foxy..." Lucina stated.

...

"I just realized, did the animatronics talk at all?" Mega Man asked.

...

"Like Chuck E. Cheese, but a murderous bear," Dark Pit said.

...

"I will not trust any other animatronic, especially Chuck E. Cheese," Sonic stated.

...

"The leader of the murderous robot-animals..." Meta Knight said.

...

"This game had events that lead to why the animatronics are murderous," Misty said.

"Well, I wondered. What's the story?" Shulk asked.

"There were 3-5 kids in the restaurant, enjoying their time. Then, a man dressed as either Freddy or Bonnie lead them to a room where the animatronic suits are kept at. He forcefully stuffed those children in those suits and left them to die." Shulk's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "That's brutal!"

...

"What do you have to say about that?"

Lucina's eyes were wide. "I...have no words...to describe how...that man is crazy!"

...

"That's unlawful," Mega Man said. "Those children didn't deserve that!"

...

"Oooooooh, so THAT'S why they're haunted," Dark Pit said. "I like it."

...

"WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Is he in his right mind when he did that?!"

...

"...You're not kidding?" Meta Knight said. Misty nodded. "That's horrible."

...

"Next, there was the 'Bite of '87," Misty said. "Where Foxy, people assume, bit off a kid's frontal lobe, or the front of the brain."

"Oh yeah, the phone man said something about that," Shulk said. "Did the kid do something wrong or..."

...

"Why did you think that happened?" asked Misty.

"Um...maybe the kid was breaking the rules?" Lucina guessed.

...

"The child must have been breaking the rules and maybe Foxy tried to talk to him, but bit off his frontal lobe in progress?" Mega Man said. "No...why would an animatronic talk to a kid..."

...

"Rule-breaker?" Dark Pit guessed. "Obviously, rule-breakers always pay."

_Like you do, I heard, _Misty thought.

...

Sonic thought about it. "Maybe he wanted an autograph? But that's pretty stupid, but he's a kid...or she..."

...

"It's possible that the kid was breaking the rules and Foxy had to deal with him or her," Meta Knight said.

...

"This game generated MANY theories about some unexplained things," Misty Rain said.

"Really? What's unexplainable?" asked Shulk.

"One theory is that Foxy is actually a good guy. He tries to warn the player of the animatronics, but instead screams and makes the player have a heart attack, so one of the other animatronics stuffs the person into the suit. What do you think?"

Shulk raised a brow. "I guess appearances can be deceiving."

...

"I don't believe that," Lucina said.

"Why not?" asked Misty.

"They're all HAUNTED, that's why!"

...

"Hmm. That's an interesting theory," Mega Man said.

...

"Nah. They're all bad guys and bad guys will be bad guys," Dark Pit said.

"You?" Misty said.

"Me, ah..."

...

"I actually hope that's true for some reason..." Sonic stated.

...

"People think Foxy is an unexpected ally...like me," Meta Knight said.

...

"There's also a flurry of theories about the person you're playing as in the game, such as he was the victim of the Bite of '87 and he was the person who stuffed the kids into the suits. What do you think about that?"

Shulk's jaw dropped. "I swear, if that person I was playing as IS the murderer of those children..."

...

"What?! I'm sure he's just a normal person," Lucina said. "...Right?"

...

"Also interesting theories," Mega Man said. "Especially the theory about him being the children's murderer. That could be right since the animatronics go to him and stuff him into a suit."

...

"Dang! What if one of them's true?" Dark Pit said. "Especially that theory about him being the murderer! No wonder the animatronics hates me."

...

"Whoa, really?" Sonic said. "Maybe one or neither of them are true."

...

"That's also pretty interesting," Meta Knight said.

...

"Back to the actual game itself, do you like playing it?" Misty asked.

Shulk thought about it. "Kind of, sort of," he answered.

...

"No! It's terrifying!" Lucina yelled.

...

"Eh, I wish I could do more in it," Mega Man said. "Like attack them."

...

Dark Pit answered, "Actually, yeah. It has that scary atmosphere, but I wish I could MOVE around and DO SOMETHING than just sit there, pressing buttons."

...

"Ye-no," Sonic said. "I wish there was a running option. That would be reasonable."

...

"Yeah, I think it requires tactics to defend yourself against enemies and I like that," Meta Knight said.

...

"Last question. Do you want to work at that place?" Misty asked.

"Hahaha, no," Shulk asked. "I don't want to CONSTANTLY be in danger!"

...

"NO, NO, and NO!" Lucina answered.

...

"Yes actually," Mega Man said. "So I can get rid of those robots and save humankind from any more harm from them."

...

"Sure. So I can beat the crap out of those robots," Dark Pit said with a grin. "Bring it on!"

...

"Uh..." Sonic muttered. "Maybe. I could beat those animatronics like I did to Eggman's robots."

...

"Nah. I don't want to," Meta Knight said. "Unless they get near Kirby..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was the third episode of Smashers React! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay. It won't happen again. As always, leave suggestions for a music video and Smashers and Assist Trophies to watch them! I'll see you this week! ;)<strong>

***Have you ever had that feeling when you did something that took you a long time and then suddenly the internet crashes or logs you out for some random reason? Yup. I had that feeling. 4 hours of typing, then my freaking laptop had to crash. IT HAD TO! All that for nothing. My laptop didn't work until today, so I had to type this ALL up again. UGH! 0 Anyway, sorry if there's OOC-ness and such. I still hope you enjoy it. The next episode is coming this week, so suggest away! :D Also, tell me if there's any typos or such.***


	5. Episode 4: Smashers React to Chandelier

**Here's the fourth episode! Enjoy!**

***Saurian96, kind of...***

***LegitElizabethWWEFan, I kind of would, but I don't want to make this a trend, so yeah. You said you'll understand, so it'll be alright, right? :)***

***Don't get mad at me if I made Ghirahim OOC. Now I want to play Skyward Sword again...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smashers React to: Music Videos!<strong>

**This Episode: Chandelier by Sia!**

Samus saw a dully colored, empty room. "Well, what am I watching?"

...

Marth saw a torn-down hallway. He tilted his head a little and looked puzzled, unsure about what he's watching.

...

Ganondorf yawned as a white-colored bedroom appeared. He grew impatient. "Boring..." he said.

...

Zelda just sat there and looked at the screen, expecting something to happen. So far, nothing's happening. Suddenly, she heard little drum beats and a little girl with a blonde-white-ish wig in a skin-colored leotard, her hands and feet on the edges of the open doorway. The princess's eyes widened in shock. "I thought that girl was naked..." she stated.

...

Wii Fit Trainer shot back a little when she saw the girl. She sighed. "Good, she's not...NOT wearing clothes," she said. "Is this something I should be interested in?"

...

Ghirahim listened to the lyrics:

_"Party girls don't get hurt. Can't feel anythin', when will I learn?"_

"The woman singing this sounds sleepy," he stated. "I would sing better."

...

Samus saw the girl jump off of the edges. "What now?" she asked. Suddenly, she saw a girl had one hand on a strap of the leotard and one at the waist, then ran, got up, and moved her hands to the right. "...What is she..."

...

Marth saw the girl moving her hands in a weird way, then turned around and did something. "What is she doing?" he asked, confused by her movements.

...

Ganondorf made a face, seeing the girl do all those movements. He saw her had one had on her left side of her head and one spread out. She made a movement that looked like she was a DJ eating something big. "What the hell...?" he muttered in a confused tone.

...

Zelda did not have an approving face. She saw the girl sit on a bed and made a rather terrifying face that made Zelda even more uncomfortable. "Uh..." she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl move her arms around and when the singer said "drink", she raised her leg up. "Uh, is that a part of being fit?" she asked.

...

Ghirahim saw the girl had her one leg up, then raised it higher again as the woman singing said "drink" again. She then kicked her foot downward a couple of times. "I guess how this human girl is moving is unique? But not as unique as moi," he said.

...

Samus saw the girl get up and did a ballerina twirl. "Well, that's ONE dance move I know," she said.

...

Marth saw the girl walk in a weird way to the window and then do more ballet twirls. "Is she dancing?" he asked. "Because some of the movements she did before..."

...

Ganondorf saw the girl fall onto a bed and kick her legs up in the air. She then tumbled onto the floor, went up to her knees, and did a movement where she just looked like she twirling her arms and upper body around. "Is she performing something evil?" he asked. "I might need that."

...

Zelda saw the girl cover her face, then jump back up to her feet, and kicked her one leg upward. "I am seriously uncomfortable now..." she muttered.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl crawl down on the floor, moved to an edge of the room, stood up, and put her two hands on separate walls, looking at the camera upside-down. "This is really strange..." she said. "And also a strange way to be fit."

...

Ghirahim saw the girl remove her hands from the walls, walked backwards, put her hands on a window pane, and did a little movement. "Okay, this is getting bizarre..."

...

Samus saw the girl skipping and jumped onto a bed. She stood up at the headboard of it and fell down on the bed. "Did she eat too much sugar or something?"

...

Marth was just puzzled and now uncomfortable. The girl fell off the bed, did a small cartwheel, then a minor one so she can stand up. He put his hand on his forehead. "I don't get this..." he said.

...

Ganon saw her do more movements, then jumped around like a little child. "Yeah, she must be performing some ritual of some kind I need to know of. I can see it," he stated.

...

The Hyrulian princess saw the girl do another ballet twirl and did some acrobatic movement with carrying her leg and making it move with her other arm moving. She stopped and pointed her foot downward while hitting her belly. "Okay, what's the point of this?" she asked. "I need to know."

...

Wii Fit Trainer said, "Well, this DOES have some acrobatics it," she stated. "So this is part of an exercising routine I've probably never heard of."

...

Ghirahim heard the lyrics:

_"And I'm hanging on for dear life. Won't look down, won't open my eyes."_

"You know, lyric-wise, the song is pretty deep," Ghirahim said. "But humans making bizarre videos, honestly. But I'll admit, I want to try some of the movements she's making."

...

Samus saw the girl had a creepy face while pulling part of her hair and going into what looked like a kitchen. "Her eyes, honestly..." she said. "Widen them and nightmares will come."

...

The girl ran and sat at a table. She brought her hand near her face and twisted it. The looks of the hand caught Marth's attention. "I wonder what's on her hand."

...

Ganondorf saw the girl punched the wall. "Okay, I don't know what's going on at all," he stated. "Maybe it's still part of an evil ritual?"

...

Zelda saw the girl put her head on the table, then picked it back up. She rested her head on her hands. "She looks...well, I'll admit something. The girl here, she looks cute," she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl move her elbows, then touched the wall with her finger. She made it climb up, then put her finger away from the wall, and did something with her hands that looked like she ate something and it's like "Muw! Fantastic!". "That looked like she was eating something," she said.

...

Ghirahim saw her make another creepy face. "Even I look more intimidating than that," he said. He saw her stand up and rubbing her belly. He heard:

_"Sun is up, I'm a mess. Got to get up now, gotta run from this."_

"Is she calming down now?"

...

Samus saw the girl do the splits. "Whoa, that's actually well done," she said.

...

Marth saw her move her hands around and rolled on the floor doing that. "You know, I wondered if they did this in one take..." He wondered.

...

Ganon saw the girl stand up and walked weirdly at the window. She did a ballet twirl and then some ballet moves. "She reminds me of Wii Fit Trainer..." he said. "Creepy and flexible."

...

Zelda saw the girl wave her head around then twirled. She then moved to a corner of the room, ran, and did a backflip. That actually impressed Zelda. "Wow. She should go see Wii Fit Trainer," she said. "They're both pretty flexible."

...

Wii Fit Trainer was impressed by the girl's backflip. She saw her go to a window, did some pose, and did a movement moving away from it. "Despite her bizarre movements, I'm rather impressed by those," she stated. "I should do this and the other Wii Fit Trainer should too. In fact, I'm going to make all the Smashers and Assist Trophies do this..." She smiled a rather creepy smile.

...

Ghirahim saw the girl jumping weirdly and saw her wave. "Wait, the video's o-" he asked before he got cut off seeing the girl in a hallway. She put her hand on a wall and kicked her head and feet at it. "Still weird."

...

Samus saw the girl run back to the room, ran to the window curtains, and hugged them to her. She pulled her eyelid up a few times. Samus slowly moved away from the screen. "That's still creepy..." she said.

...

Marth saw her pull down her lower eyelid and looked sad. She went down, still holding the curtains. "Why did she need to do that?" he asked.

...

Ganondorf saw her face climb up the window curtains. She made a cooing face, waved her hand, and made her face fall down the curtains, only to break out of it. "When is this going to end?" he asked.

...

Zelda saw the girl do another ballet twirl, put her hands on the wall, and kicked her foot backwards in the air. "This is still making me uncomfortable..." she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw her run to a wall and sway. She did a movement with her finger like "Bad, bad, bad." She then laid on the floor, still doing that. "Okay, THAT doesn't make sense," she stated.

...

Ghirahim said, "Who is she doing that at? The wall? The ceiling? Pretty stupid of her."

...

Samus saw the girl roll for a bit, stood up, and walked weirdly to the camera. She then did a ballet bow with a creepy look on her face. "Will you please stop making that face?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

...

Marth saw that, but heard:

_"Yes, I'm holding on for tonight."_

"I focused so much on the girl, I didn't hear the lyrics the woman is singing," he said.

...

Ganon stated, "Looks like she's bowing down to me, possessed."

...

Zelda was feeling uncomfortable seeing the girl's face. She saw her bow down again and again until the song ended. The girl just stood there. "It's done?" she asked.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the camera blurring out and ended the video. "Bizarre, yet impressive," she said.

...

"I could use some of her moves for new attacks," Ghirahim said.

...

"That was pretty weird..." Samus said.

...

"That made me uncomfortable," Marth stated.

...

"I still don't know what that was about," Ganon said.

...

"I wonder how the girl can move like that," she said. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't met Wii Fit Trainer, right?"

**Question Time!**

"Did you like the music video?" Misty asked.

"No, it's...weird," Samus said.

...

"It made me uncomfortable, so no," Marth said.

...

"No," Ganon said.

...

"Though I'm impressed by some of her movements, the video made me uncomfortable," Zelda said.

...

"Actually, yes," Wii Fit Trainer answered. "I'm impressed by the girl's dancing and acrobatics."

...

"Eh, I would be in that video if I had the chance," Ghirahim said. "I would be more magnificent!"

...

"What do you think that video was about?" asked Misty.

Samus shrugged. "Who knows?"

...

"I have no idea," Marth answered.

...

"I don't know? Something evil?" Ganon guessed. "It looked like she was doing some ritual of some sort in some parts."

...

"I have no idea," Zelda said. "Maybe it's an acrobatics video?"

...

"It could be just an exercising/acrobatics video that I've never seen before," Wii Fit Trainer answered.

...

"You're asking ME?" Ghirahim said.

...

"What do you think of the dancer's dancing?" Misty asked.

"Um...well, she's PRETTY flexible like Wii Fit Trainer..." Samus replied.

...

"THAT was dancing?!" Marth exclaimed, confused.

...

"I don't know how to describe it," Ganon said. "I think she's pretty talented to pull all of that off."

...

"I will credit her for her movements," Zelda said. "For a little girl, she has talent."

...

"I thought it was great!" Wii Fit Trainer answered. "Even though they were weird, it's still a great way to work out and be fit."

...

"Well, the little human girl DOES have the talent to do all those movements she did," Ghirahim said. "But everyone knows I have more talent!"

...

"What about the song? Do you like it?" asked Misty.

"Well, I've listened to the song before, and I liked it," Samus answered.

...

"I never paid any attention to the song, so I don't know," Marth answered.

...

"The woman was yelling and sounded sleepy, so no," Ganon said.

...

"I guess the song was good," Zelda said. "I heard some deep stuff in it while I was uncomfortable from the girl's movements."

...

"Well, it's not a good exercising song," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

"I guess so. It had deep meaning, but the woman wasn't good at singing it," Ghirahim said.

...

"The song actually has deep meaning to it. It's about a girl who parties a lot at night by drinking a lot, but then feels intense guilt at the morning. The singer, Sia Furler, admit that she had alcohol and drug abuse problems in the past. What do think about that?" Misty said.

Samus thought about it. "I think that's good that she's using what happened in her past and put it in a song."

...

"Huh. That's not bad actually," Marth said. "I think that's good that she made the song about her past. It tell everyone what she's been through."

...

"I guess it's fair to use something like that in a song..." Ganon said. "Don't know how the video relates to that though."

...

"I liked how she used that in one song," Zelda said.

...

"Really? That's nice," Wii Fit Trainer said. "I guess she was seeing if anyone could relate to her?"

...

"Huh. Well, some humans did use their pasts to write songs, I know that," Ghirahim said. "I guess humans are still doing that."

...

"The video was showing that a person can go naked and do really crazy things when they're drunk," Misty explained.

"Oh. I guess that explains that," Samus said. "But why use a little girl?"

...

"Well, that makes sense," Marth said.

...

"I've seen drunk Smashers act CRAZIER than that girl in the video!" Ganon stated. "Have you seen a drunk Captain Falcon? Damn, does he make a riot."

...

"What do you know..." Zelda said. She then looked confused. "But why use a little girl in the video?"

...

"I saw many creatures do crazier," Ghirahim said. "Still, that explains the girl's bizarre movements."

...

"Going a little off-topic here, what is your opinion on alcohol and drug abuse in general?" Misty asked.

Samus sighed. "I think it's horrible," she answered.

...

"I think it's really terrible," Marth said.

...

"I would guess it's pretty bad," Ganon replied.

...

"Alcohol and drugs aren't the way to go," Zelda said. "That's what I think."

...

"People think alcohol and drugs are a good thing, but it's not healthy, so I dislike it," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

Ghirahim scoffed. "Humans. Making themselves disgusting by having too much of something."

...

"Also, what do you think of teenagers starting to drink or do drugs or even party?" Misty asked.

"That's even MORE terrible!" Samus said. "It's making the problem worse than it is!"

...

"What?! That's horrible!" Marth replied, surprised. "I don't think that's right at all!"

...

"Teenagers?" Ganon exclaimed. "Why would they drink or get high so young?"

...

"That's worse," Zelda said. "It's really sad."

...

"It's a big issue that needs to be solved," Wii Fit Trainer answered. "It's COMPLETELY not healthy for them to do that."

...

"Now the youth are making themselves look disgusting?" Ghirahim said. "Man, must be an issue in the human world."

...

"Now, Master Hand told me that Smashers, not all of them, have parties on occasion."

Samus nodded. "That's right."

"Do you guys overdose on the alcohol or party too much? And do you guys keep watch of the kids so they won't get in?"

Samus replied, "Well, some of us can get drunk and do crazy stuff, but we're okay. And we do have Master and Crazy Hand being guards for the party so the kids won't get in."

Misty nodded. "Now, do you consider yourself a party person?"

"I just go to parties for the hell of it," the yellow-haired woman replied. "So, maybe, but not as a crazy party person."

...

"Not really," Marth said. "I don't really party a lot."

...

"I consider myself a sober drinker, but not as a party person," Ganon answered. "Everything's on full volume and I hate it."

...

"Sometimes I do," Zelda replied. "Sometimes, I don't. It depends."

...

"Not as 'that' party person," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

"Pfft, yeah!" Ghirahim replied. "I'm basically a dazzling star every party I go to!"

_We'll see about that, _Misty thought.

...

"Back to the video, it has almost over 300 million views and received rather positive reviews. However, the people viewing it seemed to disliked it, mainly because of the dancer, Maddie Ziegler's, dancing. What do you think about that?"

"I can see why. Her dancing is pretty...out-there," Samus said.

...

"I can see that," Marth said. "They aren't used to bizarre dancing."

...

"They probably thought it was satanic or something, so I see that," Ganon said.

...

"Well, I guess they disliked the fact that she was wearing a flesh-colored leotard, dancing weirdly," Zelda said.

...

"Really? It's just a mix of exercising and acrobatics," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

"The girl's probably so talented, everyone got jealous of her dancing," Ghirahim said.

...

"Finally, what would you want to say to Sia and Maddie?" Misty asked.

"Well, keep up the good work, you two," Samus said.

...

"I hope you two have a fantastic career life," Marth said.

...

"Uh...I don't know, good job? Keep up the good work?" Ganon said, unsure.

...

"Sia, I hope you have a happier life than what happened to you in the past," the Hyrulian princess said. "Maddie, you are a great talented little girl. I hope you keep up the good work!"

...

"Well Sia, I hope you have another fit person do another video on one of your songs. Maddie, I think we should meet up. I want to know how you can do all those moves so I can teach them to the Smashers and Assist Trophies," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

"Will you put me in one of your videos, Sia?" Ghirahim asked. "I want to awe the audience with my pure excellence. Little Maddie Ziegler, thanks to your moves, I can use them for some new attacks I'm thinking of, so thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was Episode 4, everyone! Suggest away a viral thing I should show! Should I make the Smashers do the Do Not Laugh or Grin Challenge? Or react to the infamous Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life video? Or do you want me to make them react to something else? Like I said, suggest away and I'll see you next episode!<strong>

***This was rushed. Sorry guys. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. School's not only stressing me out, it's also putting too much pressure on me. Normally, I'm an A student, but got two B's and I'm pretty sad about that, so I got to polish myself up. **Yes, I'm a bit grade-picky.** I also got addicted to the Walking Dead and The 100, so yeah. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, suggest away! I'll see you in the next episode! Also, tell me if there's a typo or anything.***


	6. Smashers React to Don't Laugh or Grin

**Here's the fifth episode you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so in this episode, you have to watch videos without smiling or laughing," Misty explained.<p>

"Huh, that wouldn't be a challenge for us," Male!Robin said.

"You laughed during that Luigi Death Stare episode, dude," Fem!Robin stated. "I'm sure I can win this one."

...

"If you smile or laugh, you lose," Misty said.

"What? Well, what happens when you win?" Pit asked.

...

"If you win, Master Hand will by letting him and Crazy Hand be your slaves for a whole month."

"One WHOLE month?" Palutena asked. Misty nodded. Palutena readied herself. "I'm ready for this! The Hands being my servants, here I come!"

...

Falco was practicing his non-smiling face although he's failing. "Come on! Master and Crazy Hand being MY servants! Get your act together, Falco!" he said to himself, which caused Misty to giggle.

...

Snake said, "Ha, I'll definitely win this one."

...

Bowser Jr. was complaining, "This is gonna be hard! I laugh and smile all the time! Why can't I be like Daddy?!" He calmed down a little and looked at the computer screen. "I've gotta do this. For the prize!"

**Smashers React to: Viral Challenges!**

**This Episode: Do Not Laugh or Grin Challenge!**

The Robin twins saw a Star Wars trooper pelvic-thrusting to a song that goes like, "Bababababa baba baba". They were watching it with no expressions on their faces.

...

Pit tried his best not to laugh. He looked like he was about to do it. "Don't laugh, don't laugh..." he muttered to himself.

...

Palutena pursed her lips at the video. "You know, for some reason, I don't find this funny..." she stated.

...

Falco shook his head. "I've seen this way too many times. Now it's not funny anymore."

...

Snake watched the video with no expression on his face. "So hilarious..." he said.

...

Bowser Jr. looked like he was about to explode. "This is so HAAAAARD..." he said.

...

"People think this is funny?" Fem!Robin asked.

"Even Luigi's death stare is funnier than this," Male!Robin added.

...

Pit was trying his utter best not to laugh, even though the video looked funny.

...

Another video played. It showed a guy yelling at a person. He then ran and jumped into a wall. Palutena bit her lip. "Now this is getting difficult..." she said.

...

Falco made a funny face, not trying to laugh as the running and jumping into a wall part replayed over and over. "Don't...smile...or laugh..."

...

Snake now looked like he was trying not to smile or laugh. "Damn it boy..." he muttered.

...

Bowser Jr. still looked like he was about to explode. He then slowly smiled and laughed. "What an idiot!" he said. He then stopped. "Wait, did I..." He face-palmed. "WHY?!"

**Bowser Jr. out!**

...

Male!Robin was breathing a little heavily while Fem!Robin just shook her head with no expression on her face.

"Why?" Male!Robin asked. "Why...?"

"Who knows?" Fem!Robin said. "I know this kid isn't smart to do this."

...

Pit made a poker face, trying not to laugh. "Come on..." he muttered to himself. "Don't laugh or smile..."

...

Palutena took a deep breath. "Do not lose...do not lose..." she said. "I can do this."

...

Falco slapped himself at the face. "This is NOT funny!" he convinced himself.

...

Snake saw the running and jumping part in slow motion. He still watched it with no expression. The video ended. "Yep. I'm going to win this," he bragged.

...

The Robins saw another video. They saw a man in some sports clothing and had two black things in his hands. He jumped, did a back-flip, and landed, only to slip and fall. Both of them tried their best not to smile.

...

Pit made a poker face again, seeing the clip over and over. He was taking a deep breath. "I can do this...I can do this..."

...

Palutena was taking deep breathes, saying to herself, "Not funny...not funny..."

...

Falco tried not to smile and said, "Epic fail dude...epic fail."

...

Snake actually smiled and chuckled a bit. "Epic failure," he said. He suddenly realized what he did. "Oh s***. Can I try again?"

**Solid Snake out!**

...

The Robins saw another video showing a bunch of birds. A girl was seeing them. The girl turned to the camera and said, "Look at all those chickens!" Male!Robin smiled and laughed a little. Fem!Robin just looked at him.

"Wow, really?" she asked.

Male!Robin stopped laughing and smiling. "Uh...can I try again?"

"Nope," said Misty. "But your sister can move forward."

"WHAT?!" Male!Robin exclaimed.

**Male!Robin out!**

...

Pit looked at the screen in confusion. "How was that funny?" he asked. He then saw a video where a plump woman was singing and getting up onto the table. "Oh no...I might screw up..."

...

Palutena just stared at the video. The woman then stepped on the edge of the table, making her fall back on it. Pautena was taking deep breathes again. "This is not funny, this is not funny..."

...

Falco was fiddling with his feathers, trying not to laugh or grin while the clip played over and over again. "Must...win..." He suddenly smiled. "DAMN IT!" He burst into laughter.

**Falco Lombardi out!**

...

Fem!Robin sighed. "This reminds me of when Sumia was drunk that one night..." she muttered.

...

Pit bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Then, when the last of the table falling part ended, he burst into laughter.

"AFTER it ended, Pit?!" Misty asked.

"I just can't hold it any longer..." he replied.

**Pit out!**

...

Fem!Robin saw a band of insects playing instruments. She shook her head. "Still not funny," she said.

...

Palutena looked at the video in disgust. "I do not like insects..." she muttered.

...

Fem!Robin saw a video where a motorbike racer fell and the motorcycle pretty much drove with some funny-sounding music in the background. "Still not funny," she said.

...

Palutena sighed. "Not a fun video..." She then saw another video where a shark had...SOMETHING in his mouth and he was making noises. She sighed again. "Still...not...funny..."

...

Fem!Robin looked like she was about to laugh, but didn't. Another video came and showed a...THING...chewing something. She slowly moved away from the screen. "Okay...that's creepy..." she stated.

...

Palutena had the same reaction as well. Another video showed a fat man who was about to make the hoop but failed and fell down with a song that said, "I believe I can fly." Palutena sighed once again.

...

Fem!Robin saw yet another video where a large man was dancing to a sensually-sounding song. She still watched it with a straight face.

...

Palutena saw the guy's face up close and the man singing said, "You touch my ding-dong." The goddess was taking very deep breaths. She was very desperate to win.

...

Fem!Robin then saw a white cat move very fast in a fast jazz song. She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh or smile. "It's cute..." she stated.

...

Palutena was taking more deep breathes. "Keep calm...this isn't funny..." The video went on for another minute. After it ended, she laughed. "I can't do this anymore! I can't hold it in!"

**Lady Palutena out!**

...

"You win the prize, Fem!Robin," announced Misty.

Fem!Robin smiled. "Yes! Now those two can be my servants!"

**Question Time!**

"Okay, so what got you while I was playing those videos?" Misty asked.

"'Look at all those chickens!'" Male!Robin answered. "Just that little girl's stupidity."

"So THAT'S why you laughed?" Fem!Robin asked.

...

"That lady just falling off the table and it's NOT fair to replay it over again!" Pit said.

...

"I found almost every video funny, including the cat one at the end," Palutena replied. "I just couldn't hold in my laughter for any longer."

...

"That fat lady falling off the table," Falco answered. "For some reason, I found it hilarious!"

...

"That one guy's landing and falling on his face," Snake answered. "That was such an epic failure!"

...

"That guy jumping into the wall," Bowser Jr. answered. "That was SO funny!"

...

"So, Fem!Robin, any videos that got you close to laughing?" Misty asked.

"Well...that little cat moving around to that jazz music, that was cute and I found it funny," she replied. "Thank Naga I didn't."

...

"How come it's hard not to laugh when said not to laugh?" asked Misty.

"I guess because it's tempting," Male!Robin said.

"True, it can be tempting," Fem!Robin added.

...

"I guess it's tempting to laugh even though you're told not to," Pit answered.

...

"When something is told to you, your body wants to do the exact opposite," Palutena replied. "At least, that's what I think."

...

"I dunno, when you think something, you do the opposite even though there's a tempting prize to win," Falco said, groaning. "I wish I haven't lost!"

...

"I guess it's human nature. You've been told to do something and you do the opposite," Snake replied.

...

"I dunno! It's just hard!" Bowser Jr. replied.

...

"Why do we all laugh?" asked Misty.

The Robins thought about it for a moment. "To be honest, I have no idea," Fem!Robin said.

"I don't really know either..." Male!Robin said. "I guess it's human nature."

...

"I don't know," Pit replied, shrugging.

...

"I have no idea, to be honest," Palutena said. "I'm a goddess yet I laugh...yeah, I have no idea."

...

"I guess it's just a natural thing to do," Falco answered.

...

"It's natural. We all do it, no matter how old we can be," Snake said.

...

"How should I know? We all just laugh and that's it!" Bowser Jr. answered.

...

"Now, a Smasher actually won this challenge. Guess who it is. I'll give you a couple of clues: SHE'S a newcomer," Misty challenged.

"Uh..." Pit said, scratching the back of his head. "Lady Palutena?"

...

"Wii Fit Trainer?" Palutena guessed.

...

"Rosalina?" Falco guessed.

...

"I bet my money of Female Robin," Snake said.

...

"Um! It has to be that female version of Marth! Uh, what's her name?" Bowser Jr. said.

...

"It's actually Female Robin," Misty revealed.

Pit's jaw dropped. "What?! Her?! I saw her smile and laugh TONS of times!"

...

"Her? Wow," Palutena said.

"You two were actually tying until you laughed at the white cat video," Misty added.

The goddess raised a brow. "Really? Was she also trying not to laugh as much as I did?"

...

"Her?! I saw her laugh and smile plenty of times!" Falco said.

...

"Knew it," Snake said, proud of his guess.

...

"Really?! I was close, right?" Boswer Jr. said.

...

"Fem!Robin, did you have a technique that made you not laugh at the videos?" Misty asked.

"Some of the videos just looked...NOT funny to me, while others, I just think to myself, 'This isn't funny'," Fem!Robin answered.

"That's what I did, yet I failed," Male!Robin said.

"Guess I did better than you when it comes to that."

...

"What do you want to say to her since she has beaten all of you?" Misty questioned.

"I can't believe she managed to not laugh. She's my twin for Naga's sake!" Male!Robin said. Fem!Robin just grinned a bit evilly.

...

"How can you manage NOT to laugh at any of the videos?" Pit asked. "Even thought you laugh and smile a lot?!"

...

"Well done," Palutena said. "I wish I could beat you in this challenge though..."

...

"Well, enjoy your prize that was supposed to be MINE!" Falco said in envy.

...

"Good job, Female Robin," Snake said. "You did better than I did sadly..."

...

"No fair! How can you NOT laugh at these funny videos?!" Bowser Jr. questioned.

...

"By the way, are you going to share your prize with your twin brother?" Misty asked in curiosity.

"No," Fem!Robin stated. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be MY servants and only MINE."

Male!Robin glared at his twin sister. "Wow, you're like the best sister I've ever had," he said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," Fem!Robin sarcastically answered.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Episode 5, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! In the next episode, I'm going to have the Smashers react to a Youtuber! Suggest what Youtuber I should introduce them to and who to react to them! Meanwhile, I'll see you in the next episode!<strong>

***I hate it when my internet is slower than a tortoise. Ugh, annoying! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if there's any typos or anything. See you all later! ;D***


	7. Sorry For The Delay :'C

Misty Rain the Female Warrior stepped into this chapter and rubbed the back of her head. She was afraid that people would be mad at her for making the audience wait so long for the episode where Smashers reacting to a Youtuber and seeing that it wasn't.

"Uh...hi everyone..." she started nervously. "Sorry about the delay. While I was trying to get the Smashers and the videos ready, Thanksgiving came, then everything went bad. Pretty much, all the Smashers had a great Thanksgiving, but no episode. Now, everyone seems hyped for Christmas. I don't blame them, I'm also hyped for Christmas. But still, I am SOSOSOSO sorry!" She bowed down pretty fast. "Please forgive me!"

She stood up straight and continued, "I will have to skip this episode for now. Let's get back to schedule. Suggest a...viral video. Should I show them The Horribly Slow Murderer With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon? Or Don't Hug Me I'm Scared? Or do you have something else? Suggest away! I also need to point out a small problem. Some of you reviewers suggested things not related to what I said you can suggest. At first, I was fine with it, then I began to see less and less of the suggestions I could use. So...yeah. Maybe some of you guys kinda have to stop that, okay? Ugh, I think I sounded like a jerk there. But really, I hope to see less of that."

Misty stopped to take a breath. She went on, "So anyway, suggest a viral video and the Smashers to react to it! I'll see you in the next episode this week!" She left the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>*Soooooo, there was Thanksgiving, then my dying laptop, then school, then The Walking Dead and The 100, then Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Mass Effect, AND FINALLY homework. UGH! I hope you guys understand. I didn't have time for the episode to be made because of these things, so this chapter exists. Please forgive me. If you're mad at me for this, fine. Be mad at me. I just hope the rest of you understand. Anyway, suggest away and I'll see you in the next episode! ;D*<strong>


	8. Smashers React to THSMEIW

**Here's the sixth episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smashers React to: Viral Videos!<strong>

**This Episode: The Horribly Slow Murderer With An Extremely Insufficient Weapon!**

Dillon saw a Chinese(?) pallet on the screen and heard:

_"Some murders may take seconds..." _He then saw a person shoot another person. He had a concerned look on his face.

...

Ness then saw a person choking a woman. _"Some murders may take minutes..." _the narrator said.

"This is interesting..." the little boy commented.

...

Zelda saw a person beating up another man. _"Some murders take hours..." _

"This is rather...violent," she said.

...

Lucina then saw a man backing away from another man. _"But now...this murder takes YEARS!" _She then saw the other guy in black hold up a silver spoon.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

...

Rosalina and Luma looked concerned too. "How can you murder someone with just a spoon?" she asked.

...

Link didn't understand what was with the spoon. He then saw a guy walking. The narrator said, _"It started as a nuisance." _Another guy in black hit the guy walking with a spoon.

_"Ow! What the-"_ he shouted before he turned and saw a rather creepy black and white face of the black-claded man. Link slowly moved away from the screen.

"Okay..." he said.

...

Dillon saw the guy running away from the creepy man while he was being hit by a spoon. "Uh..." the armadillo managed to say.

...

Ness started to giggle. He then saw the man in bed and the creepy man appeared at his doorway. _"It became a menace!" _

"I think this is funny!" Ness stated.

...

Zelda saw the guy get up from his bed, shouting:

_"Get out of my house! What the f*** is wrong with you?!"_

The princess's eyes widened at the language. She then saw the guy hit his hand with the spoon.

...

As the camera zoomed onto the creepy man's eyes, Lucina slowly moved away from the screen. "I don't like that guy..." she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma heard saw the guy, who was named Jack, running away from the man hitting him with a spoon. They then saw him calling 9-1-1 about the creepy man. "That seems like a good idea," Rosalina said.

...

Link saw the creepy man cutting the telephone cord. Link chuckled. "Good luck with that."

...

Dillon heard the phone hung up on Jack. He swore under his breath. Dillon said, "Well, there's no hope now."

...

Ness saw Jack running away from the creepy man once again while he was hitting him with a spoon. He ran through a parking lot, then a library. Ness was still giggling.

...

Zelda saw Jack lose his wife and some help from others. "The poor man..." she muttered.

...

Lucina then saw Jack get a kitchen knife. "Oh, NOW you're defending yourself!" she stated.

...

Rosalina and Luma heard him say, _"Get away from me!" _Rosalina covered the Luma's eyes as he shoved the knife at the creepy man's throat. Rosalina gagged a little.

...

Link then saw the spoon murderer grab the knife's handle and got it out of his throat. Black blood was on it. "So, you can't kill him?" he asked.

...

Dillon saw the spoon murderer point the knife at Jack, then dropped it. Dillon face-palmed. "He chose the spoon over the knife. That seems logical."

...

Ness said, "'Nah, too mainstream for an ordinary weapon! Time to kill them with a spoon!'" The spoon murderer hit Jack with the spoon again.

...

Zelda saw...Chinese(?) writing on the murderer's wrist. "What does that say?" she asked.

...

Lucina saw the man travel to China to find out what the writing means. She saw a nasty-looking woman saying...something. "Okay, ew," she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma cocked a brow up when they say her. All they understood was "The Gi no Saji". "Gi no Saji?" they asked.

...

Link saw Jack shooting at the spoon murderer many times, but he was still alive and hit his arm with the spoon. "It's no use then..." he said.

...

Dillon saw the nasty-looking woman chanting something in Chinese and she said, "The Ends of the Earth..."

"Ends of the Earth?" he said. "The poles, maybe?"

...

Ness saw the man in a desert, STILL getting hit by the spoon murderer's spoon. The little boy started to chuckle.

...

Zelda saw the man running through a Chinese...thingy. The narrator asked, _"What would you do?" _

"Call Link, maybe?" she replied.

...

Lucina asked, "How long is this?"

...

Rosalina covered Luma's eyes as Jack was riding a car at full throttle at the spoon murderer. _"You can't escape. You can't stop it. You can't kill it."_

"Sounds like an absolutely invincible enemy..." she said.

...

Link saw the murderer jump up onto his car and hit his window with a spoon. "At least he's not hitting HIM this time," the Hyrulian hero said.

...

Dillon heard the narrator say: _"It will find you." _He then saw the murderer on top of Mount Rushmore. "Okay..."

...

Ness was laughing at everything that was happening. Jack was running while the murderer hit him with the spoon. _"It will catch you. It will hit you. With a spoon." _He burst into laughter.

"This is hilarious!" he stated.

...

Zelda saw Jack running and getting hit by the spoon. She shook her head. "This is...absurd..." she said.

...

Lucina heard the narrator say, _"Again. And again!" _as Jack ran and climbed everywhere, still being hit by the spoon. "Poor Jack..." she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma saw the two run across the White House yard. "Wait, can't that "United States President" do anything?" she asked.

"*translation* Maybe they didn't see, Miss Rosalina," the Luma said.

...

Link saw the murderer in front of the Mona Lisa. The Jack running and getting hit by the spoon. "How long is this?" he asked Misty.

...

Dillon saw Jack in water, still getting hit by the spoon. "So that guy can swim..." he noted.

...

Ness saw the guy in freezing cold weather, still getting hit by the spoon, which was frozen. He continued to laugh.

...

Zelda suggested, "Put him in a body bag and throw it into the ocean!"

...

Lucina saw Jack everywhere, STILL getting hit by a spoon. "I can't believe I'm saying this...BUT COMMIT SUICIDE!" she suggested. "At least you'll have peace in death!"

...

Rosalina suggested, "Try another way to erase him out of existence!"

...

Link tried not to grin at the things Jack's going through. Then he chuckled a little. "This is KINDA funny..." he stated.

...

Dillon smirked a little. "Though I feel sorry for the poor fella, this is rather funny..."

...

Ness saw Jack had a gun pointed to his mouth, but the murderer hit him with a spoon, so he didn't commit suicide. "He can't even commit suicide!" The little boy continued to laugh.

...

Zelda saw blood coming from Jack's mouth. She cleared her throat, hoping not to throw up.

...

Lucina gagged a little. "Never knew a spoon could be this deadly..."

...

Rosalina covered Luma's eyes as they saw Jack in a shower, STILL getting hit by a spoon. "That's gross! Give him some personal space!" she yelled.

...

Link did not like the looks of Jack getting attacked in a shower...where he's naked... "Okay, now that's just...weird."

...

Dillon lost his smirk when he saw Jack getting attacked by the spoon murderer in a shower. "Okay, this isn't funny..."

...

Ness saw Jack with a buzz saw and tried to attack the murderer with it, but he threw a spoon at him, making the buzz saw cut his...bottom man parts. Ness stopped laughing. "Okay...that looks like it hurts...A LOT!"

...

Zelda's eyes widened and gasped at the sight. She looked away from the screen. "I've seen enough! Good day!" She got up from the chair.

...

Lucina screamed. "OH MY-!" She turned away from the screen and gagged. "Gods!"

...

Rosalina wasn't quick enough to cover the Luma's eyes, so they were both petrified from the sight.

...

Link had an aghast look on his face. What made him want to throw up was the blood and bits falling from his man parts. He gagged and tried not to throw up.

...

Dillon just shook his head at the part. He saw Jack in the hospital, having his bruise get hit by the spoon. "Like I said, I feel sorry for the poor fella..."

...

Ness saw an assortment of weapons. He whistled. "That might bring him down!"

...

Zelda turned back to the screen and saw Jack all armed with weapons. "Whoa," she said.

...

Lucina sighed. "PLEASE bring him down!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw him scare innocent people with the weapons. "Yeah, I expected he'd be driven mad," she said.

...

Link saw Jack get hit by the spoon, then turned back to shoot him, but it was useless. Then he got a rocket launcher and loaded it up. "Time for the big guns," he said.

...

Dillon saw Jack shoot an explosive missile at him and even blew him up with TMT. After all that...the murderer was still alive. "It's no use. The choice Jack's got is dying," he stated.

...

Ness saw Jack with a tank. The narrator said, _"Over 12 years in the making..."_

"That's long for just a film to be made," he said.

...

Zelda saw the murderer next to a gargoyle. _"Filmed on 5 continents..."_

"Is this really...real?" she asked Misty.

...

Lucina heard:

_"With a running time of over 9 hours..."_

"Uh...that's pretty long for a film..." she stated. "If it was REAL!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Jack crawling on ground, still getting hit by the spoon. They heard:

_"Perhaps, the most relentless murder...in the history...of cinema..."_

"A spoon being THIS deadly..." she muttered.

"*translation* I'm scared, Miss Rosalina..." the Luma said. It sat on her lap and she petted it.

...

Link saw poor Jack crawling, still getting hit by the spoon. Red letters appeared, the narrator saying:

_"Chaotic Rampage American Pictures presents..."_

"Of course, the people had to have a crazy name for their studio," he said.

...

Dillon noted, "Am I the only one noticing that Chaotic Rampage American Picture's first letter spell 'CRAP'?"

...

Ness was still chuckling at seeing Jack get beat by a spoon.

...

Zelda saw Jack's jacked-up face. "Good Hyrulian Gods..." she exclaimed.

...

Lucina saw his face and commented, "Gods...his face..."

...

Rosalina covered her Luma's eyes as she saw the face. "The poor man..."

...

Link saw him get hit by the spoon again, but then when he got hit AGAIN...the spoon broke. "Oh. So Jack can go back to his life now?" he asked.

...

Dillon saw that and said, "Jack's free, I guess?"

...

Ness saw the murderer unzipping his jacket. "Wait...he has more spoons?" He then saw the jacket was FULL of spoons. "HE HAS MORE SPOONS!" he exclaimed, bursting into laughter after.

...

Zelda shook her head. "He's got some spoons up his sleeve..." she said.

...

Lucina saw Jack's shocked face. "I'd be just as shocked as well..."

...

Rosalina and Luma saw the murderer hit him with the new spoon and the title appeared on the screen.

"That's a long title..." she stated.

"*translation* It is!" added the Luma.

...

Link read, "The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Insufficient Weapon?"

...

Ness saw Jack get hit by the new spoon. _"Can you endure..."_

"Now I want to see that movie!" he stated.

...

Zelda heard:

_"20,000 spoonfuls of terror?"_

"Nope," she replied.

...

Lucina answered, "No."

...

Rosalina and Luma heard:

_"Coming soon...slowly...to a theater near you."_

"Uh...thanks for the information...?" Rosalina said.

...

The video ended.

...

"Well, that was something..." Link said.

...

Dillon asked, "Is that an actual trailer to an actual movie?"

...

Ness stopped laughing. "That was an awesome trailer!" he said. "Well, except that one part with the buzz saw..."

...

"That was very weird and violent..." Zelda muttered.

...

Lucina sighed in relief. "Thank Naga that's over."

...

Rosalina said, "Don't tell me that's an actual movie. Please don't..."

**Question Time!**

"So, what the heck did you just watch?" Misty asked.

"A trailer of a movie, maybe?" Dillon answered.

...

"A long but funny trailer to a movie!" Ness replied.

...

"I have no idea," Zelda answered.

...

"A long, ridiculous video," Lucina said.

...

Rosalina replied, "A trailer, people call it."

...

"Something," Link answered. "Just something."

...

"This video is called 'The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Insufficient Weapon'," Misty said.

"The what?" Dillon asked.

...

"The Horrible...Slow...Murder..." Ness tried to figure out what the title said.

...

"Huh?" the Hyrulian princess questioned.

...

"A spoon is HIGHLY insufficient, so yeah," Lucina said.

...

"Long title," Rosalina said.

...

"The Horribly..." Link said. "The Horribly Slow Murderer with a..."

...

"What were you thinking while you were watching this video?" Misty asked.

"'What am I watching?'" Dillon said. "I literally had NO clue what I'm watching."

...

"I was thinking that it was funny!" Ness stated.

...

"My head hurt from the video, so that's what happened," Zelda said.

...

"I thought it was ridiculous and disgusting," Lucina answered.

...

"I didn't like where everything was going..." Rosalina replied.

...

"I thought it was a little funny, then not funny," Link answered.

...

"What'd you think about the guy with the spoon?" Misty asked.

"He looks creepier than any enemy I've encountered," Dillon answered.

...

"He kinda looks like a CreepyPasta character..." Ness admitted.

...

"He just looked creepy," Zelda replied.

...

"Creepy," Lucina said. "Just creepy."

...

"I didn't like him," Rosalina said.

"*translation* He's also very scary!" the Luma added.

...

Link stated, "He's creepy. Real creepy."

...

"What advice would give Jack?" asked the host.

"I'd say hit HIM with a spoon," Dillon said. "See if he likes it."

...

"Hit him back with a spoon," Ness said.

...

"Uh...I don't think I have any advice for him since there's no escape," Zelda replied.

...

"Well, he tried to commit suicide and that didn't work, so I have no advice for him," Lucina answered.

...

"I know! Go to space! Hopefully, the man with the spoon can't bother him there," Rosalina suggested.

...

"Uh...I can't think of any advice..." Link said.

...

"What would you do if the guy with the spoon attacks you with a spoon?" Misty asked.

"Use MY attacks on him," Dillon replied. "Although I think it'll be useless."

...

"Hit him back with my baseball bats," Ness said.

...

"Use my magic on him," Zelda said.

...

"Tell my father, Fredrick, the Robins about him," Lucina answered. "Hopefully, they can get rid of them."

...

"Go back to the galaxy I belonged in," Rosalina answered.

"*translation* Good idea, Miss Rosalina!" the Luma said.

...

"Get pecked by a bunch of cuccos," Link said. "It's better than feeling pain from a spoon for YEARS!"

...

"Did you like this video?" asked Misty.

"Nah. I've seen funnier," Dillon replied.

...

"Yeah! It was funny!" Ness answered.

...

"No," Zelda stated.

...

"No!" Lucina said.

...

"Not really..." Rosalina said.

...

"Yes and no," Link answered. "It was funny, then not funny."

...

"The maker of this spent 22 days making this," Misty said. "What do you think about him making this for that long?"

"Huh. He must've made quite the effort," Dillon said.

...

"He did a great job!" Ness said. "Worth the effort!"

...

"I guess all that effort and time was worth it," Zelda said. "At least he got a reaction out of me."

...

"How can someone make so much time and effort to make something so...stupid?" Lucina asked.

...

"Well, he got a reaction from me AND my Luma, so it was probably worth it," Rosalina said.

...

"I think how he made Jack and the spoon guy in famous cities was great actually," Link replied. "That took effort, right?"

...

"This is actually a short film for festivals," Misty stated.

"They play this at festivals?" Dillon asked. "The festivals must be violent then."

...

"Although this played for festivals, it went viral back in 2009 and currently has 28,000,000 views on Youtube," Misty concluded.

"Wow!" Ness interjected.

"Why do you think something like this would be viral?"

"Probably to trick your friends into watching it," he answered. "Although I'll regret it, I think I'll show Lucas this."

...

"Probably because people think this might be funny and they watched over and over, although it's LONG," Zelda replied.

...

"Maybe because people are making other people watch it to waste their time?" Lucina guessed.

...

"I have no idea," Rosalina said. "I didn't like it, so why did everyone else like it?"

...

"I have no idea," Link admitted. "Maybe because of people being tricked to watch it?"

...

Dillon just shrugged as an answer.

...

"Finally, would you watch it? Even though it's over 9 hours long?" Misty asked.

"You know what? I'll waste 9 hours of my life to see how it goes," Dillon answered.

...

"Yes!" Ness replied.

"And if it's Rated R?" Misty added.

"I'll bring Snake with me then."

...

"No way," Zelda said. "At least, not if it runs for 9 HOURS."

...

"No, no, and no," Lucina answered.

...

"No thank you," Rosalina replied.

"*translation* Too scary!" said the Luma.

...

"No, not if it's 9 hours long," Link said. "I don't think I can stand it for 9 hours."

"I just thought of something," Misty said.

"What?"

"What if someone made this, but with you and a creepy Cucco in it?"

Link's jaw dropped. "Oh please! Don't make that happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! Christmas is near and the Smashers are all excited about it! So am I! Also, episodes may come out later than a week since there's always delays with the episodes and all. Anyway, suggest a music video and the Smashers to react to it! Happy Holidays to you all!<strong>

***Sorry. I had to get my laptop cleaned out since it had WAY too many cookies and spyware attached to it. Now it's working like normal! I think I'll do better, but like I said as a host, the episodes may come out later than a week. Sorry about that. But anyway, Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe Christmas! :D***


End file.
